Love of J & J
by TheCatha
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que ella se enamoraria de alguien imposible? ps si imposible porque el era lindo, amable, carasmitacio y sobre todo que hacia el en su clase?... dejo que ud sigan viendo la conti - mal summary -.- Sumimasen!


_**P.O.V JESSIE**_

Me levante de aquella fría cama, lo primero en que centre mi atención fue en aquel poster pegado en mi habitación. Cuando vi aquel maravilloso ser como me miraba me ruborice pero después de estar cinco divinos minutos alabándolo recordé que era un poster, eso un simple poster, como iba YO a conocer al chico que por primera vez que lo vi me dejo boquiabierta, si ya sé que es demasiado cursi decir esto, pero es verdad, aquel chico de mi misma edad que tan solo lo había visto ese día, el día de su debut como cantante, me había dejado completamente loquita por él. Fui al lavabo de mi habitación, me mire fijamente y la única palabra que salió de mi boca fue ''FEA'' me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan horrible no podía creer ser hija de mi madre, ella una famosa cantante, inteligente, buena y sobre todo guapa y mi padre, un actor con muchas fans las cuales un montón de veces intentaron que mi madre rompiera con el, pero no solamente las fans de mi padre si no también de mi madre... a veces me pregunto como después de tanto obstáculos siguieron adelante JUNTOS. Al cabo de un rato decidí ponerme mi uniforme, no me gustaba ir a ese instituto pues siempre se reían de mí, como tengo frenillos y gafas me parezco a Betty la fea solo que versión de casi 15 años. Decidí no pensar más en cosas que me atormentaban. Estaba tan solo a un paso de entrar a un nuevo curso en el School Private Of Sant. Maria , era un instituto en el cual nomás iba gente famosa o hijos de famosos para protegerse de las cámaras que asechaban mucho en el mundo del espectáculo. Mi sueño era poder llegar en lo alto en la carrera de cantante, pero simplemente había algo que no me dejaba intentar dar el primer paso en ir a una audición… mi belleza era cero.. no quería que la gente se burlase de mi así que siempre cantaba cuando no había nadie a mi alrededor para poder relajarme, era lo único que me hacía sentir tranquila y relajada era una de las cosas que me hacían feliz en este mundo a parte de mama, papa y … Jeremy el nuevo cantante. Cuando por fin entré, volvieron las mismas burlas de siempre.

ANIMADORAS DEL INSTI- Eh Betty la fea ya entro jajaja, tan patética como siempre a ver si nos vamos de una vez a ver un oculista y un dentista eh que seguro inclusive te darán un cambio gratis por pena de lo horrorosa que te vez jajaja.

Ughh estaba hirviendo no aguantaba más esto, jale a la líder de aquel grupo de pijas, le jalé todo su SUPUESTO divino pelo que al cabo de un segundo se callo y dejo ver su cabeza pelada, me reí como nunca y todos se quedaron asombrados la capitana de las animadoras no tenia cabello, no TENIA.

TODOS- jaajajaja barbara CALVAA! ERES CALVA! Eso te pasa por ir luciendo tu SUPUESTO PELO muahahaha jajjajajajajaja.- Se reían todos.

La capitana de aquel grupo que me molestaba mucho salió corriendo a una velocidad luz muy avergonzada, después de aquel accidente dejaron de molestarme. No sabía que era el comienzo de una nueva época para mí.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Buuff, enserio cada día están más y más aburridas las clases sobre todo de canto, dicen cosas que hasta los de 1 de primaria ya saben.

TOC,TOC

PROFESSOR- Pase

Cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer quien estaba en frente de mis ojos, era Jeremy, si mí JEREMY, me quede sorprendida.

PROFESSOR- Bueno aquí les presento a vuestro nuevo compañero que tuvo que cambiarse de instituto por culpa de los mariachis.

Simplemente no me lo podía creer era JEREMY. De repente veo que una montaña feminista se le acercaba bruscamente a Jeremy y me pareció que me había mirado a mí, solo a mí pero no seguro son ocurrencias mías más me gustaría ya.

_**P.O.V JEREMY**_

Me quede anonado un instante con aquella chica, fue la única en todo el transcurso de mi corta vida que no se había lanzado a mí. Después me carcomía la cabeza de pensar quien sería aquella chica así que cuando termine de cambiarme de mi uniforme escolar por uno de educación fisíca les pregunte a los chicos los nombres de todos en la clase, para disimular mi pequeño interés por saber más sobre aquella chica.

ALUMNO- Y por ultimo aquella chica de ahí se llama Jessie Mcartney Heartfhilia.

Me suena ese apellido- dije.

Si es que es hija de dos famosos muy importantes, de la cantante Lizza Heartfhilia y el actor Eloy Mcartney, me pregunto como de ellos dos MIS IDOLOS pudo nacer esa chica ¬¬- Dijo Michael Heavylmin Listimong hijo de los actores Anna Listimong y Justin Heavylmin.

No entiendo por qué dices eso, no es como si fuera horrorosa yo la veo mona- Dije yo.

Jum se me escapo… no sé porque en aquel instante al oír lo que decían de ella me hervía la sangre y como confirmación de este hecho dije esto.

Pasó un mes y siempre me la quedaba mirando, a veces me cuestionaba el porqué no podía parar de hacerlo, había veces que al estar junto a ella me latía el corazón como nunca. A buen día me levante estaba feliz porque lo primero que recordé fue aquella dulce y tierna sonrisa que tenia Jessie, quería ya ir al cole no sabía por qué tanta la necesidad de llegar pronto. Cuando llegue vi que no estaba Jessie y le pregunte a Michael si sabia donde estaba.

MICHAEL- No va a venir hoy es lo único que sé.

Gracias amigo-Dije

Estaba preocupado no sabía que le podría haber pasado para no venir al insti, comencé a hacerme un largo cuestionario, que le habría pasado? Vendría hoy más tarde? Y si le había pasado algo muy malo? Porque me preocupaba tanto?

_**P.O.V JESSIE**_

Me levante y me puse la ropa lista el día anterior pues hoy no iría al insti tenía cita con el dentista que llevaba el estado de los frenillos y también haber si después me iba al oculista a quitarme las gafas.

Llegue en aquel lugar tan blanco, mis padres me llevaron al dentista, me dio una grata sorpresa al enterarme que me iban a sacar los frenillos que tanto detestaba. Pasaron media hora y salía de aquel lugar sonriendo de oreja a oreja muy feliz por aquel sucedido. Pues ahora podía enseñar aquella linda dentadura que me había quedado después de haberlo llevado 3 años.

Mis padres como tenían todo el día libre decidieron que hacerme un cambio de look no vendría mal así que me llevaron al oculista el cual me dijo que como nomás era temporal por haber forzado mi vista, ya me podía sacar tranquilamente la gafas y que no volviera a sobres forzar mi vista que sucedería lo mismo y tendría que estar un año junto a ellas.

Había cambiado volvía a ser la misma chica de hace 3 años estaba súper que feliz, y para rematar me llevaron a una peluquería de esas que te lo hacen rápido y lindo… Yo estaba más que emocionada no podía creer esto había cambiado… mi dañado pelo largo por descuido ya que no me gustaba mi apariencia para que cuidarme más cuando nada arreglaría eso, había quedado en un corto pero no tanto cabello, lindo y bien cuidado, eso me hizo recordar como cuando era más pequeña. Se termino la mañana rápido, les dije a mis padres que iba a quedar con mi amiga Saray, me despedí de ellos y fui al centro donde habíamos quedados.

SARAY- JESSSIIE OMG! OMG! PEROO QUE LINDAA *_* MADREE MÍA ENANA DEL MEU PUM PUM ESTAAASS BUAH!... COMO DECIRLOO SUPER LINDAA COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.

JESSIE- JAJAJA ESTAS EXAGERANDO MUCHO! XD

SARAY- NADA QUE VER aun recuerdo como habían una lista de chicos que siempre te pedían salir desde que teníamos uso de razón todos los días.

JESSIE-jaja no me hagas poner colorada :$

SARAY- pero es verdad amiga creo que hoy ligaremos mucho JUJUJUJU (En voz baja para que no la escuche Jessie ) Jessie creo que tengo que volver al trastero de mi casa para ir a recoger otra vez el quit de protección jajajajaja.

JESSY- SARAAY! PARA YA JAJA.

_**P.O.V JEREMY**_

Había quedado con Michael para enseñarme un poco más la ciudad ( MICHAEL: Y TAMBIEN PARA LIGAR JAJA XD)Lo estaba sentado esperándome.

Hey Michael! Hola- dije

Holaa! Jeremy! Vamos ya?- dijo Michael

Si- respondí.

Michael iba muy deprisa enseñándome los sitios al parecer tenía muchas ganas de ir al kentoki, cuando de repente veo que se para bruscamente.

Michael te pasa algo?- dije

JEREEMYY! MIRA QUIEN ESTAA AHÍ? Y ENSIMAA COMO!- dijo.

Hmmm quie..OMG O.O –dije

Me quede con la boca abierta, ahí estaba Jessie con una amiga, estaba muuuuuuuuuy liiiiiiiiiiiiindaaa de repente mi corazón comenzó a volver a palpita rápidamente, pero justamente cuando la vi con Michael vimos en un momento de muy mal gusto. Ella estaba con su amiga sentada en en kentoki con un corte ni tan pequeño ni tan largo simplemente PERFECTO de color rubio, no tenia gafas lo que dejaba ver sus lindos grandes ojos color azul cristalino con sus pestañas bien rizadas y largas, también dejaba ver a perfección exacta sus bien formados dientes blancos y sobre todo le cogí más interés a su boca, carnosa con un tono rosa tierno que resaltaba su linda cara blanca, lo que no me gusto de lo que veía era que su amiga se había ido al lavabo un rato y justamente apareció un chico que feo no era. Era alto pelo castaño y ojos verdes que miraban con determinación a Jessie. Se le acerco y comenzó a hablarle, yo no sabía de que estaban hablando pero una cosa si sabía.. yo estaba muy molesto, y no sabía el por qué.

_**P.O.V JESSIE**_

Cuando se fue mi querida mejor amiga se me acerco un chico guapo y me pregunto que si se podía sentar, le dije que ahí estaba sentada mi amiga y él me respondió un vale, cogió otra silla y comenzó a hablarme estábamos entablando una conversación, cuando me pregunta si tenía novio. Me cuestiono a que venía esa pregunta, al final le respondí y le dije que no. En ese momento paso por mi cabeza un montón de imágenes de Jeremy, pero yo misma había decidido ese día que iba a olvidarme de Jeremy pues por lo que me entere por ahí el ya tenía novia y decía que se querían mucho. Al parecer el chico se llamaba Joe Stigman Fiole e iba a mi instituto solo que a la clase B y como yo soy del A no lo había visto era el hijo de la actriz Christina Fiole e hijo del actor Marc Stigman. El chico me cayo muy bien era muy simpático así que le cuestione acerca de que hacia el aquí solo.

JOE- Estaba con un grupo de amigos pero los perdí de vista- lo dijo mientras se le caía una gotita por el sien estilo anime. – Y buscando y buscando me canse y entre al kentoki a recargar energía ahí cuando te vi a ti y en verdad quería preguntarte que te pasaba estabas con una cara un tanto triste y deprimente.

JESSIE- jaja no era nada nomás estaba pensando que debía de olvidarme de un chico – upps se me escapó madre mía como podía contarle a un extraño eso, ya se que íbamos al mismo instituto pero era la primera ves que lo veía- Yo..yo..

JOE- Jaja no pasa nada, ya se lo que estas pensando podemos ser amigos desde hoy y cuenta como que lo hemos sido desde siempre- me dio una sonrisa radiante así que acepte la propuesta.

Habíamos hablado mucho durante esos largos cinco minutos cuando llego mi amiga y se lo presente, Saray también tenía la misma opinión hacia él que la mía, quedamos en vernos mañana todos tres en la hora del patio.

_**P.O.V JOE**_

Mi nueva amiga me había animado mucho el día pues hoy había quedado con unos cuantos amigos para alzar mi animo como justamente hace una semana mi novia terminó conmigo por un chico que se llama hmm.. como era… aah ya recordé Jeremy, para sorpresa mía era el mismo chico del cual Jessie se quería olvidar en aquel momento en que me dijo Jessie que estaba enamorada de Jeremy pero como se enteró que tenía novia iba a tratar de olvidarlo me alegre mucho, no quería que Jessie sufriera, ella una chica tan amable, decidida, encantadora..linda la que hizo que mi corazón latiera mucho en tan solo un segundo en conocerla uhg.. eso salió de mí? Mama mía! No había pasado ni una semana que había terminado su relación y ya le gustaba su nueva amiga. Pensé que era algo pasajero pero estar siempre con ella en la hora de patio o al quedar con Saray, también otra nueva amiga que añadir a la lista, muy simpática empeoró más las cosas cada vez me gustaba más. No aguantaba las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la amo... creo que al final un día de estos se lo diré, no quiero que nadie me la quite.

_**P.O.V JEREMY**_

Ultimamente veía que mí Jessie si MÍ porque... me di cuenta el día del kentoki que estaba enamorada de ella por todos los latidos que había tenido desde que la conocí y por los celos que tenía si exactamente celos de aquel chico, con el cual ahora pasa mucho tiempo a la hora del patio y no solamente de él ahora inclusive de todos los del insti que al ver que Jessie había cambiado de look a uno nuevo mejor y lindo se volvieron locos por ella, no me había enamorado de ella por su físico si no por lo interior así que quiero dejar claro que no me gustaba desde que había cambiado no era esa clase de chicos materialistas simplemente ese día fue un pequeño empujón que me ayudo enterarme de mis sentimientos aquellos que al parecer los había guardado hace un mes con intención de no salir y más cuando ya tenía novia, no quería lastimar a Barbara pero tarde o temprano tenía que decírselo antes de que la llegara a lastimar más .

_**P.O.V MICHAEL**_

Buah me sentía mal por haberme comportado como un idiota con la hija de mis ídolos así que le pedí disculpas y ella con una sonrisa radiante me dijo que no tenía el por qué del perdón que todo había quedado en el pasado, me alegre al escuchar eso así que con el tiempo me volví un amigo muy cercano a ella. También me di cuenta que mi gran mejor amigo Jeremy gustaba de Jessie a lo cual se me dio una ida para ayudarlo pues ellos dos llegaron a ser mis grandes amigos y por lo que veía estaban hechos el uno para el otro el único inconveniente aquí era el nuevo 'AMIGO' de Jessie que para mi que el también gusta de Jessie y no la dejara ir tan fácilmente. Por mi parte… jeje.. creo que me he enamorado :$ de la mejor amiga de Jessie, Saray… Me gusto desde aquel día que la vi en el kentoki tan solo pensar en ella hace que pierda mi cordura.. no sé qué hacer pero tengo que hacer algo antes que llegue una situación igual que a la de mi friend, tengo que declararme… Ella tan delicada como una muñeca, piel blanca de pelo largo y bien cuidado color negro, con unos ojos llenos de carismas color miel, la única para mí.

_**P.O.V SARAY**_

No me gusta la idea de estar en una clase diferente que Jessie y Joe, me gustaría pasar más tiempos con ellos aunque creo por lo que veo, Joe esta peor que yo.. jajajaja me huele a gato encerrado pero lo tendrá difícil pues a Jessie le gusta Jeremy aunque intente olvidarlo, creo que Jeremy también la ama. Por otra parte :$ me gusta Michael por eso a veces soy tajante con el no sé como actuar cuando estoy al lado de él y siempre que veo que se une en la conversación meto un pretexto para intentar irme antes de que el rojo llegue a mis mejillas, esta semana voy a intentar no huir daré lo mejor de mí, no quiero en un futuro arrepentirme simplemente por miniases como esta y alejar al amor de mi vida. AARGH! Ya se que sueno posesiva pero porque no?.. voy a intentar que le guste :$ no quiero dárselo a otra chica.

_Continuara…  
><em>

___

Miiinaaa! Esperoo quee oss gustee a todos, uffh! Es mi primer fic así que se que tendré muchos fallos espero que me puedan decir donde y cuales para mejorarlo ^_^! Hare el 2 capitulo después de aclarar mas mi cabeza TT V TT porque estoy en estos momentos… sin ideas XD creo que tendre que irme de vacaciones para encontrar mas ideas! ;) mataaanee


End file.
